Miedos
by Moony Pontmercy
Summary: Si me lo explicases sería mucho más fácil, la verdad- Respondió sencillo y Lily suspiró.  -Me da miedo James ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender?- respondió ella un poco fastidiada.


Un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió en clases, es sencillo y es una de las maneras que me imagino a estos dos juntos.

No falta decir que los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de JK Rowling, lamentablemente no los escribí yo como para poder hacer lo que quiera con ellos jajaja

Bueno, sin mucho que decir en verdad, sólo espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios :)

* * *

><p><strong>Miedos<strong>

Lily estaba sentada tranquilamente en el borde del lago, viendo como el sol se escondía en el horizonte, y un chico de pelo azabache y muy desordenado iba corriendo hacía ella. Se paró para devolverse al castillo cuando lo vio.

-¡Lily!- Gritó él y ella se giró a mirarlo

-¡James!- Exclamó extrañada en cuanto él llegó a su lado y descansó para tomar aire -¿Por qué viniste corriendo? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Sirius se volvió a meter en problemas? Porque si es así... –Empezó a decir pero James que ya había recuperado el aliento se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Te quería venir a ver- Dijo tranquilamente y Lily que se había alterado un poco suspiró y lo miró mal.

-Podrías haber esperado que llegase a la sala común- Le reprochó y puso los brazos en forma de jarra, James le quitó importancia con una mano

-En la sala común hay demasiado ruido para lo que quiero hacer- Le dijo con un tono misterioso y ella encaró una ceja.

-Qué pretendes James... – Empezó a decir la pelirroja y el chico de lentes le alzó un ramo de lirios, ella lo miró sorprendida y los tomó mientras los olía con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Lirios- Susurró mientras los acariciaba suavemente –Son mis favoritos- Terminó de decir y James le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

-Lo sé, escuché que se lo decías a Mary hacia algún tiempo- e confesó y Lily volvió a sonreír.

-Qué pretendes James- Le volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez sin deje de reproche en su voz y él se acercó un paso hacía ella.

-Lily yo... – Empezó a decir titubeante –Sé que dejé de decírtelo hace mucho pero... –Iba a seguir pero Lily le cortó.

-James por favor no- La pelirroja negó con la cabeza –No de nuevo- El pelinegro levantó la cabeza y le miró sin entender.

-Al menos deja explicarte- Intentó decir James.

-No quiero escuchar nada- Le volvió a cortar subiendo un poco el tono de voz y James se pasó angustiado las manos por el pelo, revolviéndolo aún más.

-¿Pero por qué no me quieres escuchar?- Le preguntó angustiado y Lily cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Te lo dije un millón de veces James, y además ahora... –Suspiró pesadamente –Simplemente no James, no te quiero escuchar- La pelirroja se comenzó a ir pero James le atajó la mano en la que no tenía el ramo de flores.

-¿Y por qué ahora tendría que ser lo mismo Lily?- Le preguntó James, pero no la dejó contestar -¿Acaso yo no he cambiado, no he madurado?- Le soltó la mano y la miró triste.

-Claro que si James, pero...-

-¡¿Pero qué Lily?- Le preguntó con un dejo de rabia en su voz –Por favor explícame entonces qué está pasando porque yo no logro comprender nada- Terminó con un susurro angustiado y Lily no pudo seguir sosteniendo la mirada, James suspiró y se acercó un paso más a ella –Explícame por favor que son esas clases de Transformaciones, que son esas miradas y sonrisas en el gran comedor, que son todas esas señales que me estás mandando, porque si no son lo que creo por favor párame antes de que siga con todo esto.- Siguió James con un tono angustiado y Lily tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando a las flores nuevamente

-No quiero perder tu amistad- Susurró ella quedamente, y James, que también estaba con la cabeza gacha, la levantó.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó bajito, casi con gracia y Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Que no quiero perder tu amistad- Repitió con un poco de fastidio y James le sonrió.

-¿Y me quieres explicar como es que eso pasaría, por favor?- Le preguntó amablemente James y Lily dirigió sus ojos verdes a los de James.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- Confirmó más que preguntó Lily y James negó con la cabeza.

-Si me lo explicases sería mucho más fácil, la verdad- Respondió sencillo y Lily suspiró.

-Me da miedo, me da miedo perder tu amistad, me da miedo que llegue un momento en que todo acabe y saber que ya no podría contar más contigo. Aun que no lo creas este último tiempo has sido un apoyo para mí James, con todo lo que está pasando en el mundo mágico, con todo lo que nos tenemos que enfrentar. Y no quiero arriesgarme a perder eso, no ahora que lo tengo y lo sé valorar- Le explicó sin desviar su mirada y sujetando los lirios con más fuerza, James le sonrió como nunca le había sonreído a nadie.

-Sabes que aunque tengas todos esos miedos jamás me daré por vencido ¿verdad Lily?- Le dijo James y la pelirroja asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lamentablemente sé que cumples todo lo que te propones, mister testarudo- Le contestó con sorna y James rió encarando las cejas.

-Con que cara me lo dices, señorita mi-orgullo-es-más-grande-que-el-de-todo-Gryffindor-junto –Le devolvió la broma y Lily rió con él.

-¿Me prometes que nada va a cambiar?- Le preguntó con un poco de miedo y James negó con una sonrisa.

-Te prometo que todo va a ser mejor- Le respondió James con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por otra de Lily y se acercó para darle un beso que esperó por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Tal vez vuelva antes de lo que imagino con alguna otra historia pequeña o una grande que vengo preparando hace un buen tiempo.<p>

Moony Pontmercy :)


End file.
